Sweet Sacrifice
by Kyde Valentine
Summary: SPOILERS manga 437: Naruto POV "Quise cerrar los ojos, quise gritar, quise enfurecerme y levantarme del suelo, pero no tenía fuerzas." NaruHina


_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes utilizados en este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto (si fueran mios el manga no estaría como está). Así que, no hago esto por ánimo de lucro, sino por funny._

_**Comentarios**__: Bueno, hace apenas un rato leí la historia de __, y la verdad era algo que me estaba planteando hacer, peroél me dio la inspiración que me hacía falta para realizarla (junto con un tema de Alex Ubago). Así que, le doy las gracias, no tiene el mismo trama, es bastante distinto, así que, nada que ver con la copia. Os recomiendo realmente que visitéis su historia, por que está genial: /s/4890889/1/rry_rrcr_r_lrve_yrr Solo poner delante la parte que falta._

_**ADVERTENCIA: **__SPOILERS del MANGA 437 de Naruto. Naruto POV.

* * *

  
_

**S**weet **S**acrifice

—**N**aru**H**ina—

--

Y ahí estabas, mientras tus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza. Habías luchado contra las opiniones de las personas, habías luchado por hacerte fuerte. Habías luchado por mí. Y ahí estabas, diciéndome que yo había sido tu motivación, que estabas dispuesta a protegerme aun si eso significaba tu fin. Por que yo era tu razón de vivir. Por que me amabas.

Los minutos pasaban alrededor, pero tu imagen se había quedado clavada en mi mente, como grabada con fuego. Siempre había sido así, ¿verdad Hinata? Siempre habías luchado por superarte, pero yo nunca había llegado a apreciar el por que, siempre pensé que todo era auto superación. Pero que va, nada es así.

Había sido un ciego, siempre pensando en que realmente la persona que amaba era aquella que ya había dado su corazón incondicionalmente a otro. Y todo este tiempo tú habías estado escondida, amándome y luchando por mí. Había sido un ciego, no había sabido ver que tú siempre habías estado ahí y que, ahora mismo ibas a dar la vida por mí y yo era incapaz de moverme del lugar.

Quise cerrar los ojos, quise gritar, quise enfurecerme y levantarme del suelo, pero no tenía fuerzas. Te vi ahí tumbada en el suelo, al borde de la inconsciencia y el único sentimiento que recorría mi cuerpo era el odio, odio hacia aquel que te había acortado la vida. Y solo tenía una salida, el Kyuubi. No tuve que llamarlo, ni que pensar en él. Simplemente estuvo ahí.

Lo olvidé todo, donde estaba, que había sucedido… Solo tu imagen permanecía en mi mente, y el odio hacia ese ser que había delante de mí, él que se había encargado de casi arrebatarte la vida. Solo sentí el poder recorrer mis venas y como mi mente se convertía en una que conocía muy bien, la del Kyuubi. Todo se volvió borroso a mí alrededor, y solo pensé en que de verdad lo sentía, lo sentía demasiado.

Y me dejé llevar por el odio, por la furia.

.

**+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+º+**

**.  
**

Se había acabado, había desaparecido. Pero no se había llevado el dolor.

Toda Konoha era un mar de dolor, de lágrimas, de frustración. Era impresionante lo que un solo ser podía llegar a hacerle a Konoha, destruida, aniquilada, junto con los sueños de todos.

Me dolía el cuerpo, cada una de mis células estaba ardiendo de dolor, pero en esos instantes no me importaba. Tú estabas ahí, tumbada en el suelo, y sentí como el corazón se me encogía, como si lo aprisionaran. Mis pies me llevaron hasta ti, _necesitaba_ verte, abrazarte.

Me dolía escuchar los leves latidos de tu corazón. Me abrasaba más que el dolor que recorría mi cuerpo tras que el Kyuubi se hubiera apoderado de mí.

Seguía siendo el mismo tonto que nunca se enteraba de las cosas, solo que esta vez si sabía que era lo que estaba sucediendo. Sabía que era lo que sentías. Amor, ¿he Hinata? Sabía que había sido un tonto, que durante todo este tiempo había querido apartar todos los sentimientos de mi mente, pero era imposible obviarlos en este momento. Me arrepiento que sea demasiado tarde. Quizá empecé esto como si fuera algo simple, pero ahora todo ha cambiado, y verte ahí, tumbada en el suelo, me dolía, _me mataba_.

La luz seguía brillando en tu rostro y no pude evitarlo. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos en abundancia. Furia, frustración, impotencia, amor… Si amor, por que desde hacía años había estado aplastando, encerrando mis sentimientos, queriéndolos engañar pensando en alguien de quien no estaba enamorado.

Quizá era demasiado tarde para ser sincero, pero…

—Hinata… — el susurro salió de mis labios, reflejando todo el dolor que sentía en mi interior.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Miedo de perderte, miedo de no volver a verte sonreía, miedo que no poder ser sincero contigo y confesarte que era lo que sentía.

—Na-Naruto —tu voz salió con dificultad, mientras tú intentabas abrir los ojos.

Mi mirada se paró hacia tu rostro. Incluso con tus heridas parecías un ángel.

—Hinata —repetí con el corazón en un puño.

—¿Acabó? —sabía a que te referías, querías el bien de Konoha.

—Si —susurré.

Llegado a este punto, ¿Qué más importaba ser sincero? No iba a volver a comportarme como un idiota. Mis manos se entrelazaron detrás de tu nuca, mientras con un movimiento suave te acercaba a mí. Las lágrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos. Y tú te sorprendiste por mi reacción.

—Hinata, yo también te amo.

Tus ojos se abrieron y tus mejillas se tomaron de un color rosado, ese color tan adorable que siempre adoptaban tus mejillas.

Aun estando herida lograbas sacarle una sonrisa al menos afortunado. Había sido un tonto y no iba a dejar que mis sentimientos volvieran a esconderse, nunca más.

Me acerque a tu rostro con decisión y deposité un suave beso sobre tus labios, mi primer beso. Nuestro primer beso.

Y seguro que no iba a ser el último.

* * *

Nada que añadir, no podía, no podía de veras, hacer lo que hizo Briss, me dolía muchísimo. Ahora mismo de lo único que tengo ganas es de gritar y despotricar contra Kishi. xD

Este es el final que espero con todo mi corazón, de veras, el NaruHina se merece un final bonito. Crucemos los dedos, para que así sea.

¡Un besazo!

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
